verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winrobee/The Infinite Family of Rototopes
The Rototopes: Dimensions Zero Through Sixteen A rototope is a shape made by translation (dragging a path, and taking all the space you've moved to), or rotation (taking all the space you encounter while rotating), into a new dimension. The idea is to start with a point. Translation yields a line. The line can be translated on a perpendicular axis to make a square, or rotated to make a circle. An additional perpendicular translation can generate a cube (3 translations), cylinder (2 translations and 1 rotation), or sphere (1 translation and 2 rotations). The next translation or rotation generates 4-D shapes like the tesseract. The study of rototopes has been around since around the 19th century. Of course, the ancient Greeks studied the rototopes up to 3 dimensions. Zero Dimensions Point . One Dimension Line Segment | Two Dimensions; Rotogons Square || Circle () Three Dimensions; Rotohedra Cube ||| Cylinder |() Sphere (|) Four Dimensions; Rotochora Tesserect |||| Cubinder ||() Spherinder |(|) Duocylinder ()() Glome (||) Five Dimensions; Rotopeta Pentarect ||||| Tessinder |||() Spherisquare ||(|) Duocyclinder |()() Glominder |(||) Cyclosphere ()(|) Pentasphere (|||) Six Dimensions; Rotohexa Hexeract |||||| Pentinder ||||() Sphericube |||(|) Ducyclosquare ||()() Glomosquare ||(||) Cylindisphere |()(|) Pentorbinder |(|||) Triocylinder ()()() Cycloglome ()(||) Duospherinder (|)(|) Hexasphere (||||) Seven Dimensions; Rotohepta Hepteract ||||||| Hexinder |||||() Sphereract ||||(|) Ducyclocube |||()() Cyclospherisquare ||()(|) Pentorbosquare ||(|||) Triocyclinder |()()() Duospherinder |(|)(|) Cylindiglome |()(||) Hexorbinder |(||||) Ducyclosphere ()()(|) Spheriglome (|)(||) Cyclopentorb ()(|||) Heptasphere (|||||) Eight Dimensions; Rotoöcta Octeract |||||||| Heptinder ||||||() Spheripenteract |||||(|) Ducyclorect ||||()() Cyclosphericube |||()(|) Pentorbocube |||(|||) Tricyclosquare ||()()() Duospherisquare ||(|)(|) Cycloglomisquare ||()(||) Hexorbosquare ||(||||) Duocyclospherinder |()()(|) Spheriglominder |(|)(||) Cyclopentorbinder |()(|||) Heptorbinder |(|||||) Quadrocylinder ()()()() Cycloduospherinder ()(|)(|) Ducycloglome ()()(||) Duglominder (||)(||) Cyclohexeract ()(||||) Octasphere (||||||) Nine Dimensions; Rotoenna Enneract ||||||||| Octinder |||||||() Spheripenteract ||||||(|) Ducyclopenteract |||||()() Glomipenteract |||||(||) Cyclospheraract ||||()(|) Pentorberact ||||(|||) Tricyclocube |||()()() Duosphericube |||(|)(|) Cycloglomicube |||()(||) Hexorbicube |||(||||) Duocyclospherisquare ||()()(|) Spheriglomisquare ||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbinder ||()(|||) Heptorbisquare ||(|||||) Quadrocyclinder |()()()() Cylindiduosphere |()(|)(|) Cylindiduoglominder |(||)(||) Cyclohexeractinder |()(||||) Octorbinder |(||||||) Tricyclosphere ()()()(|) Trispherinder (|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglome ()(|)(||) Glomopentorb (||)(|||) Hexorbisphere (|)(||||) Cycloheptorb ()(|||||) Ennasphere (|||||||) Ten Dimensions; Rotodeka Dekeract |||||||||| Enninder ||||||||() Spherihepteract |||||||(|) Ducyclohexeract ||||||()() Glomihexeract ||||||(||) Cyclospheripenteract |||||()(|) Pentorbipenteract |||||(|||) Tricycloract ||||()()() Duosphereract ||||(|)(|) Cycloglomeract ||||()(||) Hexorberact ||||(||||) Duocyclosphericube |||()()(|) Spheriglomicube |||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbicube |||()(|||) Heptorbicube |||(|||||) Quadrocyclosquare ||()()()() Cycloduosphereisquare ||()(|)(|) Duoglomindisquare ||(||)(||) Cyclohexeractisquare ||()(||||) Octorbisquare ||(||||||) Tricyclospherinder |()()()(|) Trispherlinder |(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglominder |()(|)(||) Glomopentorbinder |(||)(|||) Enorbinder |(|||||||) Quintocylinder ()()()()() Ducycloduosphere ()()(|)(|) Tricycloglome ()()()(||) Cycloduglominder ()(||)(||) Glomihexorb (||)(||||) Cycloöctorb ()(||||||) Dekasphere (||||||||) Eleven Dimensions; Rotoendeka Hendekeract |||||||||||| Dekinder ||||||||||() Spheriocteract ||||||||(|) Ducyclohepteract |||||||()() Glomihepteract |||||||(||) Cyclospherihexeract ||||||()(|) Pentorbihexeract ||||||(|||) Tricyclopenteract |||||()()() Duospheripenteract |||||(|)(|) Cycloglomipenteract |||||()(||) Hexorbipenteract |||||(||||) Duocyclosphereract ||||()()(|) Spheriglomeract ||||(|)(||) Cyclohexorberact ||||()(|||) Heptorberact ||||(|||||) Quadrocyclocube |||()()()() Cycloduosphereicube |||()(|)(|) Duoglomicube |||(||)(||) Cyclohexeracticube |||()(||||) Octorbicube |||(||||||) Tricyclospherisquare ||()()()(|) Trispherisquare ||(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglomisquare ||()(|)(||) Glomopentorbisquare ||(||)(|||) Enorbisquare ||(|||||||) Quintocyclinder |()()()()() Ducycloduospherinder |()()(|)(|) Tricycloglominder |()()()(||) Cycloduglomlinder |()(||)(||) Cycloöctorbinder |()(||||||) Dekorbinder |(||||||||) Quadrocyclisphere ()()()()(|) Cyclotrisphere ()(|)(|)(|) Duocycloglomisphere ()()(|)(||) Duglomisphere (|)(||)(||) Trispheripentorb (|)(|)(|)(|||) Cycloglomipentorb ()(||)(|||) Duospheripentorb (|)(|)(|||) Pentorbihexorb (|||)(||||) Glomiheptorb (||)(|||||) Spherioctorb (|)(||||||) Cycloennorb ()(|||||||) Hendekasphere (|||||||||) Twelve Dimensions; Rotododeka Dodekeract |||||||||||| Hendekinder ||||||||||() Spherienneract |||||||||(|) Ducycloöcteract ||||||||()() Glomiocteract ||||||||(||) Cyclospherihepteract |||||||()(|) Pentorbihepteract |||||||(|||) Tricyclohexeract ||||||()()() Duospherihexeract ||||||(|)(|) Cycloglomihexeract ||||||()(||) Hexorbihexeract ||||||(||||) Duocyclospheripenteract |||||()()(|) Spheriglomipenteract |||||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbipenteract |||||()(|||) Heptorbpenteract |||||(|||||) Quadrocycleract ||||()()()() Cycloduosphereract ||||()(|)(|) Duoglomeract ||||(||)(||) Cyclohexorberact ||||()(||||) Octorberact ||||(||||||) Tricyclosphereract |||()()()(|) Trisphericube |||(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglomicube |||()(|)(||) Glomopentorbicube |||(||)(|||) Enorbicube |||(|||||||) Quintocyclisquare ||()()()()() Ducycloduospherisquare ||()()(|)(|) Tricycloglomisquare ||()()()(||) Cycloduglomisquare ||()(||)(||) Cycloöctorbisquare ||()(||||||) Dekorbisquare ||(||||||||) Quadrocyclosphereinder |()()()()(|) Cyclotrisphereinder |()(|)(|)(|) Duocycloglomispherinder |()()(|)(||) Duglomispherinder |(|)(||)(||) Trispheripentorbinder |(|)(|)(|)(|||) Cycloglomipentorbinder |()(||)(|||) Duospheripentorbinder |(|)(|)(|||) Pentorbihexorbinder |(|||)(||||) Glomiheptorbinder |(||)(|||||) Spherioctorbinder |(|)(||||||) Cycloennorbinder |()(|||||||) Hendekorbinder |(|||||||||) Sexocylinder ()()()()()() Duspheritricylinder ()()()(|)(|) Quadricycloglome ()()()()(||) Duocycloduglominder ()()(||)(||) Cycloglomihexorb ()(||)(||||) Duocycloöctorb ()()(||||||) Cyclodekasphere ()(||||||||) Quadrosphere (|)(|)(|)(|) Spheriglomipentaorb (|)(||)(|||) Duohexorb (||||)(||||) Pentorbiheptorb (|||)(|||||) Glomioctorb (||)(||||||) Spheriennorb (|)(|||||||) Dodekasphere (||||||||||) Thirteen Dimensions; Rototrisdeka Trisdekeract ||||||||||||| Dodecinder |||||||||||() Spheridekeract ||||||||||(|) Ducycloenneract |||||||||()() Glomienneract |||||||||(||) Cyclospheriocteract ||||||||()(|) Pentorbiocteract ||||||||(|||) Tricyclohepteract |||||||()()() Duospherihepteract |||||||(|)(|) Cycloglomihepteract |||||||()(||) Hexorbihepteract |||||||(||||) Duocyclospherihexeract ||||||()()(|) Spheriglomihexeract ||||||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbihexeract ||||||()(|||) Heptorbhexeract ||||||(|||||) Quadrocyclopenteract |||||()()()() Cycloduospheripenteract |||||()(|)(|) Duoglomipenteract |||||(||)(||) Cyclohexorbipenteract |||||()(||||) Octorbipenteract |||||(||||||) Tricyclosphereract ||||()()()(|) Trisphereract ||||(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglomeract ||||()(|)(||) Glomopentorberact ||||(||)(|||) Enorberact ||||(|||||||) Quintocyclicube |||()()()()() Ducycloduosphericube |||()()(|)(|) Tricycloglomicube |||()()()(||) Cycloduglomicube |||()(||)(||) Cycloöctorbicube |||()(||||||) Dekorbicube |||(||||||||) Quadrocyclosphereisquare ||()()()()(|) Cyclotrisphereisquare ||()(|)(|)(|) Duocycloglomispherisquare ||()()(|)(||) Duglomispherisquare ||(|)(||)(||) Trispheripentorbisquare ||(|)(|)(|)(|||) Cycloglomipentorbisquare ||()(||)(|||) Duospheripentorbisquare ||(|)(|)(|||) Pentorbihexorbisquare ||(|||)(||||) Glomiheptorbisquare ||(||)(|||||) Spherioctorbisquare ||(|)(||||||) Cycloennorbisquare ||()(|||||||) Hendekorbisquare ||(|||||||||) Sexocyclinder |()()()()()() Duspheritricyclinder |()()()(|)(|) Quadricycloglomeinder |()()()()(||) Duocycloduglomlinder |()()(||)(||) Cycloglomihexorbinder |()(||)(||||) Duocycloöctorbinder |()()(||||||) Cyclodekaspherinder |()(||||||||) Quadrospherinder |(|)(|)(|)(|) Spheriglomipentaorbinder |(|)(||)(|||) Duohexorbinder |(||||)(||||) Pentorbiheptorbinder |(|||)(|||||) Glomioctorbinder |(||)(||||||) Spheriennorbinder |(|)(|||||||) Dodekorbinder |(||||||||||) Quintocyclisphere ()()()()()(|) Duocyclotrisphere ()()(|)(|)(|) Tricycloglomisphere ()()()(|)(||) Cycloduglomisphere ()(|)(||)(||) Cyclotrispheripentorb ()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Duocycloglomipentorb ()()(||)(|||) Cycloduospheripentorb ()(|)(|)(|||) Cyclopentorbihexorb ()(|||)(||||) Cycloglomiheptorb ()(||)(|||||) Cyclospherioctorb ()(|)(||||||) Duocycloennorb ()()(|||||||) Cyclohendekasphere ()(|||||||||) Trisheriglome (|)(|)(|)(||) Spherglomihexorb (|)(||)(||||) Hexorbiheptorb (||||)(|||||) Pentorbioctorb (|||)(||||||) Ennorberact (||)(|||||||) Dekorbisphere (|)(||||||||) Trisdekasphere (|||||||||||) Fourteen Dimensions; Rototetradeka Tetradekeract |||||||||||||| Trisdekinder ||||||||||||() Spheriendekeract |||||||||||(|) Ducyclodekeract ||||||||||()() Glomidekeract ||||||||||(||) Cyclospherienneract |||||||||()(|) Pentorbienneract |||||||||(|||) Tricycloocteract ||||||||()()() Duospherocteract ||||||||(|)(|) Cycloglomiocteract ||||||||()(||) Hexorbiocteract ||||||||(||||) Duocyclospherihepteract |||||||()()(|) Spheriglomihepteract |||||||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbihepteract |||||||()(|||) Heptorbhexeract |||||||(|||||) Quadrocyclohexeract ||||||()()()() Cycloduospherihexeract ||||||()(|)(|) Duoglomihexeract ||||||(||)(||) Cyclohexorbihexeract ||||||()(||||) Octorbipenteract ||||||(||||||) Tricyclospheripenteract |||||()()()(|) Trispheripenteract |||||(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglomipenteract |||||()(|)(||) Glomopentorbipenteract |||||(||)(|||) Enorbipenteract |||||(|||||||) Quintocycleract ||||()()()()() Ducycloduosphereract ||||()()(|)(|) Tricycloglomeract ||||()()()(||) Cycloduglomeract ||||()(||)(||) Cycloöctorberact ||||()(||||||) Dekorberact ||||(||||||||) Quadrocyclosphereicube |||()()()()(|) Cyclotrisphereicube |||()(|)(|)(|) Duocycloglomisphericube |||()()(|)(||) Duglomisphericube |||(|)(||)(||) Trispheripentorbicube |||(|)(|)(|)(|||) Cycloglomipentorbicube |||()(||)(|||) Duospheripentorbicube |||(|)(|)(|||) Pentorbihexorbicube |||(|||)(||||) Glomiheptorbicube |||(||)(|||||) Spherioctorbicube |||(|)(||||||) Cycloennorbicube |||()(|||||||) Hendekorbicube |||(|||||||||) Sexocyclinder ||()()()()()() Duspheritricyclosquare ||()()()(|)(|) Quadricycloglomisquare ||()()()()(||) Duocycloduglomisquare ||()()(||)(||) Cycloglomihexorbisquare ||()(||)(||||) Duocycloöctorbisquare ||()()(||||||) Cyclodekaspherisquare ||()(||||||||) Quadrospherisquare ||(|)(|)(|)(|) Spheriglomipentaorbisquare ||(|)(||)(|||) Duohexorbisquare ||(||||)(||||) Pentorbiheptorbisquare ||(|||)(|||||) Glomioctorbisquare ||(||)(||||||) Spheriennorbisquare ||(|)(|||||||) Dodekorbisquare ||(||||||||||) Quintocyclispherinder |()()()()()(|) Duocyclotrispherinder |()()(|)(|)(|) Tricycloglomispherinder |()()()(|)(||) Cycloduglomispherinder |()(|)(||)(||) Cyclotrispheripentorbinder |()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Duocycloglomipentorbinder |()()(||)(|||) Cycloduospheripentorbinder |()(|)(|)(|||) Cyclopentorbihexorbinder |()(|||)(||||) Cycloglomiheptorbinder |()(||)(|||||) Cyclospherioctorbinder |()(|)(||||||) Duocycloennorbinder |()()(|||||||) Cyclohendekaspherinder |()(|||||||||) Trisheriglominder |(|)(|)(|)(||) Spherglomihexorbinder |(|)(||)(||||) Hexorbiheptorbinder |(||||)(|||||) Pentorbioctorbinder |(|||)(||||||) Glomennorbinder |(||)(|||||||) Dekorbispherinder |(|)(||||||||) Trisdekorbinder |(|||||||||||) Septocylinder ()()()()()()() Duspheriquadricylinder ()()()()(|)(|) Quinticycloglome ()()()()()(||) Triocycloduglominder ()()()(||)(||) Duocycloglomihexorb ()()(||)(||||) Triocycloöctorb ()()()(||||||) Duocyclodekasphere ()()(||||||||) Cycloquadrosphere ()(|)(|)(|)(|) Cyclopheriglomipentaorb ()(|)(||)(|||) Cycloduhexorb ()(||||)(||||) Cyclopentorbiheptorb ()(|||)(|||||) Cycloglomioctorb ()(||)(||||||) Cyclospherennorb ()(|)(|||||||) Cyclododekasphere ()(||||||||||) Duglomiduosphere (|)(|)(||)(||) Quadrispheripentorb (|)(|)(|)(|)(|||) Spheripentorbihexorb (|)(|||)(||||) Spheriglomiheptorb (|)(||)(|||||) Duspherioctorb (|)(|)(||||||) Spherihendekasphere (|)(|||||||||) Glomidupentorb (||)(|||)(|||) Duglomihexorb (||)(||)(||||) Pentorbennorb (|||)(|||||||) Hexoeboctorb (||||)(||||||) Duhexorblinder (||||)(||||) Tetradekasphere (||||||||||||) Fifteen Dimensions; Rotopentadeka Pentadekeract ||||||||||||||| Tetradekinder |||||||||||||() Spheridodekeract ||||||||||||(|) Ducycloendekeract |||||||||||()() Glomiendekeract |||||||||||(||) Cyclospheridekeract ||||||||||()(|) Pentorbidekeract ||||||||||(|||) Tricycloenneract |||||||||()()() Duospherienneract |||||||||(|)(|) Cycloglomienneract |||||||||()(||) Hexorbienneract |||||||||(||||) Duocyclospheriocteract ||||||||()()(|) Spheriglomiocteract ||||||||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbioctteract ||||||||()(|||) Heptorbocteract ||||||||(|||||) Quadrocyclohepteract |||||||()()()() Cycloduospherihepteract |||||||()(|)(|) Duoglomihepteract |||||||(||)(||) Cyclohexorbihepteract |||||||()(||||) Octorbihexeract |||||||(||||||) Tricyclospherihexeract |||||()()()(|) Trispherihexeract ||||||(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglomihexeract ||||||()(|)(||) Glomopentorbihexeract ||||||(||)(|||) Enorbihexeract ||||||(|||||||) Quintocyclipenteract |||||()()()()() Ducycloduospheripenteract |||||()()(|)(|) Tricycloglomipenteract |||||()()()(||) Cycloduglomipenteract |||||()(||)(||) Cycloöctorbipenteract |||||()(||||||) Dekorbipenteract |||||(||||||||) Quadrocyclosphereract ||||()()()()(|) Cyclotrisphereract ||||()(|)(|)(|) Duocycloglomisphereract ||||()()(|)(||) Duglomisphereract ||||(|)(||)(||) Trispheripentorberact ||||(|)(|)(|)(|||) Cycloglomipentorberact ||||()(||)(|||) Duospheripentorberact ||||(|)(|)(|||) Pentorbihexorberact ||||(|||)(||||) Glomiheptorberact ||||(||)(|||||) Spherioctorberact ||||(|)(||||||) Cycloennorberact ||||()(|||||||) Hendekorberact ||||(|||||||||) Sexocyclicube |||()()()()()() Duspheritricyclicube |||()()()(|)(|) Quadricycloglomicube |||()()()()(||) Duocycloduglomicube |||()()(||)(||) Cycloglomihexorbicube |||()(||)(||||) Duocycloöctorbicube |||()()(||||||) Cyclodekasphericube |||()(||||||||) Quadrosphericube |||(|)(|)(|)(|) Spheriglomipentaorbicube |||(|)(||)(|||) Duohexorbicube |||(||||)(||||) Pentorbiheptorbicube |||(|||)(|||||) Glomioctorbicube |||(||)(||||||) Spheriennorbicube |||(|)(|||||||) Dodekorbicube |||(||||||||||) Quintocyclispherisquare ||()()()()()(|) Duocyclotrispherisquare ||()()(|)(|)(|) Tricycloglomispherisquare ||()()()(|)(||) Cycloduglomispherisquare ||()(|)(||)(||) Cyclotrispheripentorbicube ||()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Duocycloglomipentorbisquare ||()()(||)(|||) Cycloduospheripentorbisquare ||()(|)(|)(|||) Cyclopentorbihexorbisquare ||()(|||)(||||) Cycloglomiheptorbisquare ||()(||)(|||||) Cyclospherioctorbisquare ||()(|)(||||||) Duocycloennorbisquare ||()()(|||||||) Cyclohendekaspherisquare ||()(|||||||||) Trisheriglomisquare ||(|)(|)(|)(||) Spherglomihexorbisquare ||(|)(||)(||||) Hexorbiheptorbisquare ||(||||)(|||||) Pentorbioctorbisquare ||(|||)(||||||) Glomennorbisquare ||(||)(|||||||) Dekorbispherisquare ||(|)(||||||||) Trisdekorbisquare ||(|||||||||||) Septocylinder |()()()()()()() Duspheriquadricyclinder |()()()()(|)(|) Quinticycloglominder |()()()()()(||) Triocycloduglomlinder |()()()(||)(||) Duocycloglomihexorbinder |()()(||)(||||) Triocycloöctorbinder |()()()(||||||) Duocyclodekaspherinder |()()(||||||||) Cycloquadrospherinder |()(|)(|)(|)(|) Cyclopheriglomipentaorbinder |()(|)(||)(|||) Cycloduhexorbinder |()(||||)(||||) Cyclopentorbiheptorbinder |()(|||)(|||||) Cycloglomioctorbinder |()(||)(||||||) Cyclospherennorbinder |()(|)(|||||||) Cyclododekaspherinder |()(||||||||||) Duglomiduospherinder |(|)(|)(||)(||) Quadrispheripentorbinder |(|)(|)(|)(|)(|||) Spheripentorbihexorbinder |(|)(|||)(||||) Spheriglomiheptorbinder |(|)(||)(|||||) Duspherioctorbinder |(|)(|)(||||||) Spherihendekaspherinder |(|)(|||||||||) Glomidupentorbinder |(||)(|||)(|||) Duglomihexorbinder |(||)(||)(||||) Pentorbennorbinder |(|||)(|||||||) Hexoeboctorbinder |(||||)(||||||) Duheptorblinder |(||||||)(||||||) Tetradekorbinder |(||||||||||||) Hexacyclosphere ()()()()()()(|) Tricyclotrisphere ()()()(|)(|)(|) Quadricycloglomisphere ()()()()(|)(||) Duocycloduglomisphere ()()(|)(||)(||) Duocyclotrispheripentorb ()()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Tricycloglomipentorb ()()()(||)(|||) Duocycloduospheripentorb ()()(|)(|)(|||) Duocyclopentorbihexorb ()()(|||)(||||) Duocycloglomiheptorb ()()(||)(|||||) Duocyclospherioctorb ()()(|)(||||||) Tricycloennorb ()()()(|||||||) Duocyclohendekasphere ()()(|||||||||) Cyclotrisheriglome ()(|)(|)(|)(||) Cyclospherglomihexorb ()(|)(||)(||||) Cyclohexorbiheptorb ()(||||)(|||||) Cyclopentorbioctorb ()(|||)(||||||) Cycloglomennorb ()(||)(|||||||) Cyclodekorbisphere ()(|)(||||||||) Cyclotrisdekasphere ()(|||||||||||) Quintosphere (|)(|)(|)(|)(|) Duspheriglomipentaorb (|)(|)(||)(|||) Triglomisphere (|)(||)(||)(||) Spheriduohexorb (|)(||||)(||||) Spheripentorbiheptorb (|)(|||)(|||||) Spheriglomioctorb (|)(||)(||||||) Trispheriennorb (|)(|)(|||||||) Spheridodekasphere (|)(||||||||||) Duglomiheptorb (||)(||)(|||||) Tripentobinder (|||)(|||)(|||) Heptorbioctorb (|||||)(||||||) Hexorbiennorb (||||)(|||||||) Pentorbidekorb (|||)(||||||||) Pentadekasphere (|||||||||||||) Sixteen Dimensions; Rotohexdeka Hexdekeract |||||||||||||||| Pentadekinder ||||||||||||||() Spheritrisdekeract |||||||||||||(|) Ducyclododekeract ||||||||||||()() Glomidodekeract ||||||||||||(||) Cyclospheriendekeract |||||||||||()(|) Pentorbiendekeract |||||||||||(|||) Tricyclodekeract ||||||||||()()() Duospheridekeract ||||||||||(|)(|) Cycloglomidekeract ||||||||||()(||) Hexorbidekeract ||||||||||(||||) Duocyclospherienneract |||||||||()()(|) Spheriglomienneract |||||||||(|)(||) Cyclohexorbienneract |||||||||()(|||) Heptorbenneract |||||||||(|||||) Quadrocyclocteract ||||||||()()()() Cycloduospherocteract ||||||||()(|)(|) Duoglomocteract ||||||||(||)(||) Cyclohexorbocteract ||||||||()(||||) Octorbocteract ||||||||(||||||) Tricyclospherihepteract ||||||()()()(|) Trispherihepteract |||||||(|)(|)(|) Cyclospheriglomihepteract |||||||()(|)(||) Glomopentorbihepteract |||||||(||)(|||) Enorbihepteract |||||||(|||||||) Quintocyclihexeract ||||||()()()()() Ducycloduospherihexeract ||||||()()(|)(|) Tricycloglomihexeract ||||||()()()(||) Cycloduglomihexeract ||||||()(||)(||) Cycloöctorbihexeract ||||||()(||||||) Dekorbihexeract ||||||(||||||||) Quadrocyclospheripenteract |||||()()()()(|) Cyclotrispheripenteract |||||()(|)(|)(|) Duocycloglomispheripenteract |||||()()(|)(||) Duglomispheripenteract |||||(|)(||)(||) Trispheripentorbipenteract |||||(|)(|)(|)(|||) Cycloglomipentorbipenteract |||||()(||)(|||) Duospheripentorbipenteract |||||(|)(|)(|||) Pentorbihexorbipenteract |||||(|||)(||||) Glomiheptorbipenteract |||||(||)(|||||) Spherioctorbipenteract |||||(|)(||||||) Cycloennorbipenteract |||||()(|||||||) Hendekorbipenteract |||||(|||||||||) Sexocycleract ||||()()()()()() Duspheritricycleract ||||()()()(|)(|) Quadricycloglomeract ||||()()()()(||) Duocycloduglomeract ||||()()(||)(||) Cycloglomihexorberact ||||()(||)(||||) Duocycloöctorberact ||||()()(||||||) Cyclodekasphereract ||||()(||||||||) Quadrosphereract ||||(|)(|)(|)(|) Spheriglomipentaorberact ||||(|)(||)(|||) Duohexorberact ||||(||||)(||||) Pentorbiheptorberact ||||(|||)(|||||) Glomioctorberact ||||(||)(||||||) Spheriennorberact ||||(|)(|||||||) Dodekorberact ||||(||||||||||) Quintocyclisphericube |||()()()()()(|) Duocyclotrisphericube |||()()(|)(|)(|) Tricycloglomisphericube |||()()()(|)(||) Cycloduglomisphericube |||()(|)(||)(||) Cyclotrispheripentorbicube |||()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Duocycloglomipentorbicube |||()()(||)(|||) Cycloduospheripentorbicube |||()(|)(|)(|||) Cyclopentorbihexorbicube |||()(|||)(||||) Cycloglomiheptorbicube |||()(||)(|||||) Cyclospherioctorbicube |||()(|)(||||||) Duocycloennorbicube |||()()(|||||||) Cyclohendekasphericube |||()(|||||||||) Trisheriglomicube |||(|)(|)(|)(||) Spherglomihexorbicube |||(|)(||)(||||) Hexorbiheptorbicube |||(||||)(|||||) Pentorbioctorbicube |||(|||)(||||||) Glomennorbicube |||(||)(|||||||) Dekorbisphericube |||(|)(||||||||) Trisdekorbicube |||(|||||||||||) Septocyclisquare ||()()()()()()() Duspheriquadrisquare ||()()()()(|)(|) Quinticycloglomisquare ||()()()()()(||) Triocycloduglomlisquare ||()()()(||)(||) Duocycloglomihexorbisquare ||()()(||)(||||) Triocycloöctorbisquare ||()()()(||||||) Duocyclodekaspherisquare ||()()(||||||||) Cycloquadrospherisquare ||()(|)(|)(|)(|) Cyclopheriglomipentaorbisquare ||()(|)(||)(|||) Cycloduhexorbisquare ||()(||||)(||||) Cyclopentorbiheptorbisquare ||()(|||)(|||||) Cycloglomioctorbisquare ||()(||)(||||||) Cyclospherennorbisquare ||()(|)(|||||||) Cyclododekaspherisquare ||()(||||||||||) Duglomiduospherisquare ||(|)(|)(||)(||) Quadrispheripentorbisquare ||(|)(|)(|)(|)(|||) Spheripentorbihexorbisquare ||(|)(|||)(||||) Spheriglomiheptorbisquare ||(|)(||)(|||||) Duspherioctorbisquare ||(|)(|)(||||||) Spherihendekaspherisquare ||(|)(|||||||||) Glomidupentorbisquare ||(||)(|||)(|||) Duglomihexorbisquare ||(||)(||)(||||) Pentorbennorbisquare ||(|||)(|||||||) Hexoeboctorbisquare ||(||||)(||||||) Duheptorbisquare ||(||||||)(||||||) Tetradekorbisquare ||(||||||||||||) Hexacyclospherinder |()()()()()()(|) Tricyclotrispherinder |()()()(|)(|)(|) Quadricycloglomispherinder |()()()()(|)(||) Duocycloduglomispherinder |()()(|)(||)(||) Duocyclotrispheripentorbinder |()()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Tricycloglomipentorbinder |()()()(||)(|||) Duocycloduospheripentorbinder |()()(|)(|)(|||) Duocyclopentorbihexorbinder |()()(|||)(||||) Duocycloglomiheptorbinder |()()(||)(|||||) Duocyclospherioctorbinder |()()(|)(||||||) Tricycloennorbinder |()()()(|||||||) Duocyclohendekaorbinder |()()(|||||||||) Cyclotrisheriglominder |()(|)(|)(|)(||) Cyclospherglomihexorbinder |()(|)(||)(||||) Cyclohexorbiheptorbinder |()(||||)(|||||) Cyclopentorbioctorbinder |()(|||)(||||||) Cycloglomennorbinder |()(||)(|||||||) Cyclodekorbispherinder |()(|)(||||||||) Cyclotrisdekaspherinder |()(|||||||||||) Quintospherinder |(|)(|)(|)(|)(|) Duspheriglomipentaorbinder |(|)(|)(||)(|||) Triglomisphereinder |(|)(||)(||)(||) Spheriduohexorbinder |(|)(||||)(||||) Spheripentorbiheptorbinder |(|)(|||)(|||||) Spheriglomioctorbinder |(|)(||)(||||||) Trispheriennorbinder |(|)(|)(|||||||) Spheridodekaspherinder |(|)(||||||||||) Duglomiheptorbinder |(||)(||)(|||||) Tripentoblinder |(|||)(|||)(|||) Heptorbioctorbinder |(|||||)(||||||) Hexorbiennorbinder |(||||)(|||||||) Pentorbidekorbinder |(|||)(||||||||) Pentadekaspherinder |(|||||||||||||) Octocylinder ()()()()()()()() Duspheriquintoicylinder ()()()()()(|)(|) Hexicycloglome ()()()()()()(||) Quadrocycloduglominder ()()()()(||)(||) Tricycloglomihexorb ()()()(||)(||||) Quadrocycloöctorb ()()()()(||||||) Triocyclodekasphere ()()()(||||||||) Ducycloquadrosphere ()()(|)(|)(|)(|) Ducyclopheriglomipentaorb ()()(|)(||)(|||) Ducycloduhexorb ()()(||||)(||||) Ducyclopentorbiheptorb ()()(|||)(|||||) Ducycloglomioctorb ()()(||)(||||||) Ducyclospherennorb ()()(|)(|||||||) Ducyclododekasphere ()()(||||||||||) Duglomiduospherinder ()(|)(|)(||)(||) Quadrispheripentorbinder ()(|)(|)(|)(|)(|||) Spheripentorbihexorbinder ()(|)(|||)(||||) Spheriglomiheptorbinder ()(|)(||)(|||||) Duspherioctorbinder ()(|)(|)(||||||) Spherihendekaspherinder ()(|)(|||||||||) Glomidupentorbinder ()(||)(|||)(|||) Duglomihexorbinder ()(||)(||)(||||) Pentorbennorbinder ()(|||)(|||||||) Hexoeboctorbinder ()(||||)(||||||) Cycloduhexorbinder ()(||||)(||||) Cyclotetradekorb ()(||||||||||||) Duocycloquadrisphere ()()(|)(|)(|)(|) Tricycloglomiduosphere ()()()(|)(|)(||) Cycloduglomiduosphere ()(|)(|)(||)(||) Cycloquadrispheripentorb ()(|)(|)(|)(|)(|||) Duocyclospheriglomipentorb ()()(|)(||)(|||) Cyclotrispheripentorb ()(|)(|)(|)(|||) Cyclospheripentorbihexorb ()(|)(|||)(||||) Cyclospheriglomiheptorb ()(|)(||)(|||||) Cycloduspherioctorb ()(|)(|)(||||||) Duocyclospheriennorb ()()(|)(|||||||) Cyclospherihendekasphere ()(|)(|||||||||) Quadrispheriglome (|)(|)(|)(|)(||) Duospherglomihexorb (|)(|)(||)(||||) Spherihexorbiheptorb (|)(||||)(|||||) Spheripentorbioctorb (|)(|||)(||||||) Spheriglomennorb (|)(||)(|||||||) Spheridekorbisphere (|)(|)(||||||||) Spheritrisdekasphere (|)(|||||||||||) Quadroglome (||)(||)(||)(||) Duglomioctorb (||)(||)(||||||) Duopentorbihexorb (|||)(|||)(||||) Heptorbiennorb (|||||)(|||||||) Hexorbidekorb (||||)(||||||||) Pentorbiendekorb (|||)(|||||||||) Hexdekasphere (||||||||||||||) : Aleph-null Dimensions; Rotoömega Omegeract ||||||...infinity...|||||| : Omegasphere (|||||...infinity...|||||) Category:Blog posts